koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Asvin
Asvin (アシュヴィン, Ashuvuin) is one of the main characters in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. He is technically the first Seiryu of Earth (地の青龍, Chi no Seiryuu) of the series. His memories are used to bestow a human trait into the Seiryu of Earth dragon gem, thus influencing the Eight Guardians in later generations of the franchise. His particular trait is "Misery" (傷つき, kizutsuki). In Otome Game of the Year 2008, he was third place in their favorite character category. Role in Game Background Story Asvin is Surya's legitimate heir to the throne. His mother was previously the wife of the former Raja of Tokoyo no Kuni, and his status therefore outranks Surya's other children. For the early years of his childhood, Asvin had a luxurious upbringing within the palace. He didn't completely understand the importance of his position until Mudgala took him under his wing. His mentor exposed the prince to the grim realities of war and taught him everything he needed to survive. When the prince was nine years old, Mudgala had gave him a hawk as a gift. Asvin had fought beside the hawk in battle and was proud of it. During one of their raids into an enemy encampment, however, the prince lost sight of it. He wanted to return and save it from harm, but his mentor stopped him. His mentor lectured him to protect himself at all costs, even if it means abandoning those dear to him. Yet the day after the hawk's death, he saw Mudgala create a grave for it. Asvin's childish naiveté faded; although his status required him to be cold, his mentor taught him that there is no shame in being humane. He took Mudgala's teachings to heart and, in spite of his age, soon matured to be one of the finest commanders of their war front. The young prince's popularity and accomplishments sparked jealousy from his elder siblings, Levanta and Yami. Lamenting their loss to be sovereign, they both held a grudge against the young prince. Yami's displeasure drove her to poison Asvin with a deadly toxin a year later. Asvin would have easily perished if Tooya was not present to neutralize the threat. During their brief meeting, the prince began to appreciate the minds of the common folk. The incident was additionally his wake up call to his political enemies and detractors, causing him to develop a natural suspicion for the ministers and members of royalty. Asvin continued to serve under his father and his reputation rose considerably as he aged. He was eventually donned the Black Lightning in ode to his lightning magics. The prince was unaware that his father had once fought the Black Dragon when it invaded his homeland. He would only become aware of the god's possession based on his father's mannerisms. Around the same time of his father's defeat, Asvin and Nasatya encountered the two Black Kirin in Tokoyo no Kuni. Both princes were able to best the beasts in battle, thus earning the sacred beasts' servitude. Nasatya rarely calls upon his guardian, but Asvin considers his Black Kirin to be one of his closest companions. He proudly rides it as his personal mount into battle. During the fall of Nakatsu Kuni, Asvin was ordered to be stationed at Tokoyo no Kuni's grand palace, Ne-no-miya. The prince was ordered to continue subjugating those who supported his grandfather, acting as a tool in his country's civil war. About three years before the game's main story, he met Ribhu, one of Varaha's spies. When Ribhu was invited into Asvin's camp, the prince immediately saw through his veil of mediocrity and sought to kill the spy in private. Asvin is surprised when Ribhu lives due to the armored vest he wore underneath his clothing. Impressed by the spy's inventiveness, the prince decided to spare him. Varaha, a minister of Tokoyo no Kuni who extorted money from the commoners and opposed the throne, happened to be Asvin's next target. Rather than sit idly by, the prince sought to punish him for his crimes with his personal squadron. During the campaign, Asvin earns Ribhu's undisputed loyalty by personally riding to his rescue. With his new vassal's help, the battle ended in his favor. Before the main story begins, Asvin has been concerned with the state of both countries. He observes both of them whenever possible, sneaking away to Nakatsu Kuni in his spare time. During his various outings, he realized their wars have caused nothing but grief for the people and postulates a plan to save them from further harm. Upon hearing reports of Levanta's tyranny and the abnormal amount of malevolent entities in Takachiho, Asvin confers this information to Nasatya. Once he realizes his brother won't act without evidence, Asvin loses his patience and leaves his post to investigate. He believes it's his duty as future king to punish Levanta's villainy. Story Events As his small brigade enters Nakatsu Kuni territory, Asvin encounters Iwanagahime and the remnants of the Nakatsu Kuni army. He and his troops are in the midst of suppressing them until Kazahaya opposes them. Asvin's duel with the lone warrior is interrupted by Chihiro. Taking an immediate interest in the princess and her fabled role as a priestess, Asvin calls for his Black Kirin to spar with her. If her party wins, Asvin is pleased with her; otherwise, he is disappointed. During their fight, Asvin remembers his original purpose for being within Takachiho. Only then does he decide to pull back his troops to avoid rousing Levanta's attention. After Chihiro and company drive Levanta away from his manor, Asvin blocks his escape. He realizes his brother's soul had been corrupted long ago and immediately slays his brother to grant him respite. Returning at once to Tokoyo no Kuni, Asvin holds council with his brother and father. They share their knowledge of Chihiro's existence, Asvin pretending ignorance before his father regarding Levanta's death. Nasatya suspects that Asvin had killed Levanta, but the younger prince claims innocence. After the Black Dragon fails to possess Chihiro within Chikushi, Asvin and Nasatya are given the order to march into battle against them. The brothers pose a threat to the Nakatsu Kuni army, as their numbers overwhelm them. Before they can deal the finishing blow to Chihiro and her companions, Michiomi uses his artifact to magically teleport the princes away. Their absence confuses their troops and causes their panicked retreat. While Nasatya is content to faithfully return to their father's side, Asvin uses this opportunity to pay a visit to his younger brother, Shani. During his stay, he has a chance meeting with Chihiro. Wanting to keep the war a secret from Shani, Asvin quickly excuses himself. He takes Chihiro with him to an isolated valley filled with bamboo lilies, a place where the first White Dragon Priestess is said to have summoned the dragon god. Hoping to bridge the gap between them for the good of their respective homelands, he warmly confesses his aspirations of someday realizing a peaceful future for the people to her. Chihiro is unsure if she can immediately trust him, so he escorts her back to her army's flying ship. The princess witnesses a person with a corrupted soul for the first time, whom Asvin unflinchingly dispatches. His apparent callousness for the suffering person sours their otherwise enjoyable outing together. Upon his return back to his homeland, Asvin is immediately called to his father's side. When Surya commands his sons to invade Shani's land, Izumo, Asvin protests. He proposes that the troops are exhausted and there is nothing to gain by raiding peaceful territory. Though his arguments would have compelled his peace-loving father to stop, the Black Dragon insists on obtaining his sacrifice and the order is finalized. During the first wave of the conflict, Asvin remains beside his family's main camp near the eastern mountains of Izumo. When their troops have been pushed back, he leads his own battalion to intercept Chihiro's army in the west. The prince blocks Chihiro's path towards their mystical flying ship, both sides facing one another during nightfall. He laments drawing his blade against her, yet he is resolved to fight in the name of his father. In the midst of their conflict, the Black Dragon senses Chihiro's presence and unleashes its destructive wrath to remove obstacles in its path. Asvin and Chihiro's companions barely elude the attack, but their followers aren't as lucky; both the prince and princess are devastated by sight of their loyal soldiers dying beside them. Asvin is shocked to learn that the attack came directly from his father's camp. Reaching his breaking point, the prince declares his independence and swears to slay the Black Dragon for those who have fallen. Chihiro echoes his sentiments as she is then aware that she is the only one who has the power to stop the dragon deity. She boldly offers an alliance with him, stating her hopes to save the people in both countries from the world's real threat. Touched by her speech, Asvin gladly accepts. After she cuts her hair to escape the Black Dragon's grasp, they retreat from the battlefield together using the flying ship. His recruitment will not occur if the player has triggered Futsuhiko or Nagi's stories. Once the flying ship lands in Kumano, Asvin attempts to part ways with Chihiro. He insists returning to his homeland to begin preparations for his war against the Black Dragon. The dragon gem in Chihiro's possession, however, instinctively calls him back to her and prevents his departure. Hiiragi elaborates that Asvin has been chosen by fate to serve as the princess's guardian and half of Seiryu's blessings resides within him. With no other alternative, he then agrees to stay within her ranks until the war ends. The prince offers advice for her strategies for the rest of the story. In the final and canon timeline, he is the only person who doesn't seem surprised by Kazahaya's true identity. He had assumed as much based on Kazahaya's miraculous retreat from the Izumo conflict in this timeline. He happily reunites with his brothers within the flying ship, and the trio busily research a method to save the mortal realm. If the player chooses to use him, he can assist the final battle against the White Dragon. Once the world is recreated, Asvin returns to Tokoyo no Kuni and rules as the land's new sovereign. Personal Route Prior to Chihiro's second attempt to take Levanta's mansion, Chihiro happens to spy Asvin chatting with the nearby townsfolk. He passes himself off as a friendly traveler to the locals. They chat about their hatred for Levanta's cruelty and their hopes with the princess's insurrection. Asvin thanks them for their time and leaves. To satisfy her curiosity, Chihiro follows him to a distant waterfall. He notices her presence and calls for her to reveal herself. They both agree that Levanta is a threat, so Chihiro asks him for his strategy to defeat him. Although Chihiro expected a sarcastic response, Asvin answers her with his honest opinion. He postulates that removing the fire barrier around the manor takes precedence and suggests staging Sazaki's defection. Asvin is content to watch over her progress rather than join her, not wanting to make his presence known to his brother. His later alliance with Chihiro is criticized by friend and foe alike. The soldiers within Nakatsu Kuni remember the friends who were killed by Asvin's troops. The ministers within Kumano criticize Asvin for being useless to them, as he cannot predict Tokoyo no Kuni's further movements. Chihiro stands in the prince's defense, asking for her countrymen's trust. Asvin acts as though their reactions are completely natural and feigns impassiveness. News of Mudgala's march causes Asvin to reminisce about his mentor to Chihiro during the battle. She worries over the possibility of hurting his feelings in their fight against someone dear to him, but Asvin insists he has no regrets. During their brief conversations, neither men appear to have any regrets in their standoffs. Although Chihiro and her party cause the general's defeat, she finds death meaningless and wishes to spare his life. She is heartbroken when the general chooses suicide by jumping off a cliff. Asvin acts unaffected by Mudgala's actions, coldly insisting for the general's end and uttering the traditional rites for his mentor's soul. Several days after Mudgala's death, Sainokimi calls the prince and princess to her manor. She explains to them that Asvin's prestige can be used to cause the defection of several Tokoyo no Kuni troops and proposes joining both armies for a direct charge towards the Raja's main keep. To dissolve the negative criticism for Asvin, Sainokimi asks them to agree to a political marriage. She reasons that their mutual union would be a considerable moral boost and simultaneous prevention of future grudges between both countries. Asvin unceremoniously agrees to the benefits of the scheme. The princess hesitates and wonders if she even loves or trusts him, completely unsure of his personality. In spite of her personal anxiety, she accepts it as her duty as future Queen to protect her country. Thus, in a few day's time and with an emotionally torn bride, Chihiro and Asvin are wed. The ceremony ends at nightfall and, before Chihiro can speak her thoughts with her new husband, he abruptly leaves her to gather the troops and ready their supplies for war. He returns to Tokoyo no Kuni without her and spends the next few days preparing the armies. Insisting on attending to his duties, he treats Chihiro as though she is an appointment in his hectic schedule. As she follows his instructions to become acquainted with his palace, Kakuri-no-Miya, she wonders if the compassion he had shown her within the valley of bamboo lilies was a lie. The more Asvin ignores her, the more Chihiro wonders if it was a mistake to have married him. During one of his outings, Chihiro overhears the Tokoyo no Kuni soldiers stating that an insurgence of berserk deities have been spotted south of their castle. Worrying for his safety, she leaves with Tooya to investigate. The spirits dissipate upon their arrival, yet the Tsuchigumo urges her return to the castle when he senses the Black Dragon. The duo return to the castle by nightfall and Asvin teases Chihiro for what he thinks was a leisurely walk. When he derails her genuine concern for him as completely unnecessary, Chihiro loses her temper and runs into her room to pout. Her outburst makes him realize that he had hurt her feelings, and he awkwardly stands in front of her closed room. He offers her a sincere, heartfelt apology and confesses he doesn't want them to drift apart. Asvin is amazed when she forgives him and they reconcile. He happily promises to always consider her feelings. Preparations for the siege of Ne-no-Miya are complete. Asvin plans to lead the first battalion towards the palace's gates while Chihiro circles through the west with another squadron. The Nakatsu Kuni army proceed as planned but their ranks are sorely overwhelmed by a Tokoyo no Kuni war machine. The device burns through the troops and scatters the army's formations. Asvin receives a report of the attack and worries for Chihiro. He entrusts Ribhu with his battalion and hurries towards the second battalion. Chihiro is isolated from her friends when the prince finds her and they fight for their survival. In his absence, Ribhu and company are ambushed by the Raja's army. An ally soldier reports to the couple that Ribhu was injured in the midst of their escape. With no foothold to sustain them, Asvin leads the remains of his army east to a nearby pavilion called Iwatotori. The prince is shaken by Ribhu's condition and his nerves are wrecked. His battalion is heavily surrounded by four thousand enemy soldiers and their army dwindles as time passes. Lacking the man power and the resources, Asvin faces the grim reality of annihilation. On the second night of the siege, he invites Chihiro to a night ride with the Black Kirin. They instantly travel far north of the conflict along the borders of Nakatsu Kuni. He questions her reasons for wanting to fight and is relieved to hear her humanistic desires for peace. Asvin then ushers the confused princess to return to her homeland. He doesn't want to abandon his troops yet he can't stand the thought of her dying in the battlefield. Chihiro refuses to leave Asvin behind, either by strongly defying him or by breaking into tears. Her devotion to him moves him; he realizes he failed to keep to his earlier promise to her and apologizes again. She suggests going back to his army together and inspires him to fight against the odds with her. The White Kirin manifests before her, giving the princess her own war mount beside her husband. Invigorated once more to fight and his spirits high, Asvin joins her as they ride through the night sky. About midway through their flight, they overhear a song mentioning Nakatsu Kuni's capital and decide to land. The song was sung by Chihiro's companions and the two parties reunite. With Chihiro's companions by their side, Asvin forms a new strategy for an early morning raid. He orders the second battalion to attack the Raja's army from the rear, while he and his wife descend from their flying mounts to surprise their dumbstruck foes. The strength of the Nakatsu Kuni army overwhelms the Raja's army and Asvin's battalion is saved. During their victory celebrations, Asvin congratulates the efforts of both armies with a rousing speech. To finally end the war, he then orders the armies to press onwards towards their original objective, Ne-no-Miya. The Raja's soldiers are torn with their loyalties due to their admiration for Asvin. Therefore, Chihiro and her party enter the palace unchallenged. The only one who opposes them is Nasatya, who guards the hallway leading towards their father. When the elder brother is bested, he praises their courage and entrusts the future to them. Depending on the story routes completed, he may join the couple as they fight against the Black Dragon. Regardless of Nasatya's choice, Chihiro and company cross swords with the dragon deity. They injure it yet its powers still overwhelms them. As it threatens to obliterate everyone present to absorb Chihiro, Surya's spirit holds the dragon god back. Regaining his senses, the real Raja entrusts his son with their homeland and requests for his death. Surya's doom will break the mortal link the Black Dragon needs to remain in their realm and grant his spirit peace. The Raja tries to kill himself to demonstrate for his son that it has no effect. Noticing the prince's uncertainty, the dragon god offers a chance to save Surya by sacrificing Chihiro to him. As Asvin is presented with the choice of saving the life of his wife or father, Chihiro's vocal belief in him restores his logic. People who have fallen can never be restored to their normal state. He therefore strikes the fatal blow to Surya. The Black Dragon disappears and the land is restored to its rightful state. Honoring his father, he whispers a prayer for a peaceful afterlife as he fires an arrow from Chihiro's bow towards the sky. Months have passed since the war's end and Asvin has been enthroned. Chihiro stays by his side and supports his homeland's revival. Shani, who recovers from the spell Nasatya cast on him, has returned home to the main palace. He keeps Ribhu from disturbing the couple's private renewal of their wedding vows. Asvin enjoys the sight of his blushing wife in her second wedding dress. He can't promise that the restoration will be easy, but he swears to always love her. In his epilogue scenario, Chihiro reigns as Nakatsu Kuni's new queen and is taking a break from her duties. She happens to find Asvin near the entrance towards Tokoyo no Kuni. He invites her to the bamboo lily valley to redo their first meeting, which he feels doesn't fit with their current feelings for one another. Asvin excitingly instructs her to close her eyes as he paints a red bindi on her forehead. Chihiro is bashful and confused when he says they are now married to one another. In spite of his playfulness, Asvin states his vows seriously to convey his earnest dedication to her. His Aizouban extra event is set sixth months after their second wedding. Chihiro has waited three months for Asvin at Ne-no-Miya, Tokoyo no Kuni's main palace, yet she has not seen him in a month. Ribhu apologizes for his liege's tardiness to his schedule and helps the royal consort with her luggage for her trip back to Nakatsu Kuni. Since Asvin has been busy as the new Raja, Chihiro reluctantly accepts the circumstances for his absence in her loneliness. She thanks Ribhu for his help and parts with him midway. Ribhu returns to the main palace by sundown and is surprised to see Asvin present. The Raja cheerfully reports that his trip to western lands proceeded smoothly. Ribhu congratulates his liege but remarks that it could have not been the best timing as he pours him tea. With the lands peaceful and riots dwindled, Asvin is curious to hear what happened while he has been away. When Chihiro's name leaves Ribhu's lips, Asvin is puzzled since he didn't schedule a meeting with her. Ribhu tries to explain her yearning for him in his absence, but the Raja elaborates for his servant that enduring long periods of time apart is an inescapable reality for nobility. Her brash illogical decision is charming to him so he decides to entertain his lover. He orders for Ribhu to send out a letter to Chihiro and asks about local craftsman. Ten days later, Chihiro returns to Ne-no-Miya and Asvin greets her. She gives a despondent welcome so he quickly presents her a fanciful device called an incense clock. Maids enter with a light and Asvin rants about how the tool is made, failing to realize that Chihiro is zoning him out with the maids' exit. He brightens when she dully remarks the smell is pleasant and explains that the incense was made especially for her. When he sees her dimmed gratitude for it, Asvin thinks his gift displeases her and asks her what she would like to replace it. Chihiro becomes frustrated that he is only obsessing about objects and accidentally cuts her finger on the incense clock's edge. As she examines it closer, she discovers that it's slightly rugged and imperfect. Asvin examines her finger in concern and curses that he should have relied on the craftsmen rather than making it himself. Chihiro pauses and wants clarification that Asvin made it. He remarks that he wanted her to enjoy a fragrance made from the bamboo lilies she liked but feels his clumsy invention doesn't suit her if it causes her harm. Asvin wants her to give it back to him so he can have an expert perfect it. Moved by his kindness and treasuring the thoughts he must have had creating it, Chihiro adamantly refuses his repeated requests to return it. They momentarily bicker over it before Asvin gives into laughter and lets her keep it. Her happy smile dispels her awkwardness towards him. Asvin confesses his own loneliness during their time apart and warmly tells her to never forget that he is always honoring his promise to her. Character Information Development Since the Eight Guardians are meant to share the same thread of fate, Ruby Party members wanted to keep certain aspects of their characters the same. It is supposed to reinforce the idea that, regardless of the time era, the priestesses and her guardians are all related to one another. The Seiryu of Earth, for instance, have a cherished form of transportation. Tenma is proud of his motorcycle in the modern world, and both Katsuzane and Kurou own prized horses. Asvin has his Black Kirin and Ryouma enjoys riding ships. The developers wanted to create a political tryst between the two opposing factions. The previous title has a similar story motif with Masaomi, so it was difficult for them to conceptualize Asvin's version. Since Chihiro is a princess, they eventually decided to focus on an arranged marriage. It also helped them characterize the South Asian customs and inspirations for Tokoyo no Kuni. His symbol in the Ba gua is known to represent active, excitable and talkative mannerisms. Developers believe that he embodies these traits more than his predecessors. His namesake is tied to the ancient belief of the sun representing royalty. Tohko Mizuno remarked that he was designed to be an "evil prince". She thought a deep brown would be a strong and fitting color for this description. Personality Asvin rarely accepts idleness. He inherently wishes to busy himself with some activity, whether it be immersing himself with a written report or learning a new skill. Due to his innumerable outlets for knowledge and intellect, he is devilishly perceptive. He can easily predict the objective actions of other people to the point he appears to read their thoughts. His comrades are particularly surprised when Asvin can accurately comprehend and respond to the thoughts of a mute Tooya. The prince is so cocksure of his capabilities that he is bored of following traditional military decorum and seeks to enjoy himself whenever he can during his duties. He tends to playfully spar with his foes during his conquests, especially if he is aware that victory is in his favor. Through his jesting, Asvin appears to be arrogant and haughty to his enemies to whom he spares no mercy. As future heir to his father's legacy, Asvin has adopted Surya's past humanistic values. He is gentle to the commoners and speaks with them as though they are equals. Asvin praises the talents of his soldiers and sincerely appreciates their exertion for him. Even if he genuinely desires to create a peaceful utopia for his country, the prince understands his position as a symbol for his people. He mustn't show his weaknesses to others, for it may lower his reputation or the morale of his men. He mustn't feel concern for a single person, for it may weaken his resolve for his duty. Since his youth he has kept an emotional distance between his vassals and himself. Royalty in his mind must prepare themselves to value people based on their usefulness, not by their emotional attachments. Asvin therefore suffocates his distress by coldly focusing on an objective goal or by reassuming his normal confidence. If it becomes too much for him to bear before others, Asvin excuses himself. To the untrained eye, the prince's rare moments of thoughtful silence are merely him calculating his next course of action in private. His close friends and loved ones know better. Although he knows it is a necessity for prolonging his family line, it hasn't dawned on Asvin to consider studying courtship. He is actually infatuated with Chihiro upon their first meeting, even with his antagonistic stance towards her. In his eyes, she resembles a beautiful flower unfit for war. If she didn't have her bow on her person, he would have never considered her to be a warrior. He is amused by her appearance and their similar values yet he truly admires her headstrong courage. When he tries to compliment her, however, his words tend to sound like unintentional insults. Chihiro may snap at him for his apparent callousness throughout the story. Once she learns more of his character, her backlash softens and she supports him with unabashed trust and confidence. Although they may continue to bicker, their devotion to one another is unquestionable, even if they are both bashful and clumsy while expressing it aloud. Both Surya and Mudgala are venerable role models to him. He admires their powerful image and their honest love for their country. When his father's integrity falls for the worst, Asvin distances himself from them. He feels the only sibling he can trust politically is Nasatya, who he affectionately calls "Saty" (サティ). He addresses his concern for their country's decline with his brother, urging him to consider changing their methods for the people. They are aware of their father's cruelty, even if Nasatya refuses to admit it openly. Even if their approach to their duties don't match, Asvin and Nasatya agree to keep Shani innocent of their father's true nature. Asvin especially gushes over his younger sibling and frequently visits his brother's station during his leisure. Character Symbolism Asvin (अश्विन, or alternatively Ashvin) is a singular term for addressing twin sun devas in Hindu mythology. Their individual names are Nasatya and Dasra. His character's symbolic color is a dark red color enji-iro. Its namesake varies on the source, but one of the argued namesakes stems from an archaic method of creating red dye for paints and clothing. People once created the dye by crushing several insects and using their blood for a lasting tinge. This version claims that it is the Japanese equivalent to carmine. The other prominent story states the color is actually named after the dried safflower leaves, which alludes to another method of creating red dyes in Japan. Enji-iro has also been called one of the original names for usubeni-iro. Asvin's symbolic flower is the reddish crepe myrtle, a flower native to southern China. The flowers were said to have frequently bloomed nearby Changan's court and was thus named after the building. It is famed to remain in bloom for long periods of time, thus leading to one of its names in Japan as the "Hundred Day Red" (百日紅). A few of its meanings in the flower language include charm, carelessness, or someone who likes to help others. A particular Chinese legend is also said to have created its secondary name. Long ago there was once a young couple who fell madly in love. Circumstances called the man away yet he would not forget his affections for the maiden. Before he left, they swore to meet again after one hundred days. The woman waited diligently for her lover's return but, on the ninety-ninth day, she succumbed to a sudden illness and died. When the man arrived to their promised meeting spot on the hundredth day, the crepe myrtle had blossomed to greet him. The man despaired his lover's death yet sought to cherish the flower as though it were the spirit of his beloved. His tender care ensured that the blossom prospered today. It's due to this story that the flower frequently symbolizes eloquent love. Specifically, it is the type of affection which is only understood by speaking to one another. Quotes *"You can open your eyes now. You could say that this is my gift for 'White Day'. Hmph... Glad that you're pleased, but it's more than the box of confectioneries in front of you. It's all the flowers decorating this room too. It has to be that much or it wouldn't be enough to convey my love to my lady, right?" *"Show me what you got, Princess of the Dragon." *"Hmph... Do you really think you can stop me?" *"Elements have no hold on me. Victory smiles upon me." *"They're tougher than I thought. Was I fooling around too much?" *"Now, how about I show you a real attack?" *"You just missed your one shot at me. Time to repay your trouble." *"O Black Lightning, strike those who dare defy me!" *"Grovel before me!" *"I was just thinking I wanted to fight beside you." *"Hmm, so you would prefer to be near me. Good choice." *"It feels like we're tempting fate leaving you alone. I'll stay by your side." *"You could have defeated them, but you didn't. ... Were you perhaps waiting for me?" *"You're sure a woman who runs people into the ground. I get it already. I won't betray your expectations." *"She's a girl who is the same as the stars. Does she bode disaster or fortune for me?" *"You look better within this flowerbed. If I could prevent it, I never want to see your corpse in the battlefield." *"I won't return to Toyo-Ashihara! I want to stay here with you!" :"... You would?" :"Yes, and not for the sake of our countries either. It's because I chose to live my life together with you!" :"I'm happy to hear that, but-" :"You're the one who said I can do what I want. So I'm telling you that I'm going to stay beside you so we can find a way to survive together. That's what I've decided. I won't turn my back on you." :"... Why, why do you always make it difficult for me? I thought I was prepared for you to leave me but... You're so selfish." :"Aren't you one to judge?" ::~~Chihiro and Asvin *"...Toxin breeds toxin. Running waters erodes the silt, cleansing impurities to nothingness." :"It's been awhile since I've seen you this worried for someone. Hmm, or is it the first? It's amazing how the priestess changes people." :"... Priestess takes the toxin away and becomes a purifying wind. ... You too have been swept in." :"I chose on my own free will to defect and fight against my family. She didn't entirely convince me to do it. Our interests just happened to coincide." :"The conflict within begets toxin. ... If you were to disappear, Priestess will be sad." :"Tooya... Heh, at least I won't need to worry about being poisoned with you around. I'll be relying on you." ::~~Tooya and Asvin Fighting Style As an enemy, Asvin is highly resilient and can only be hurt by the party's strongest attacks. His normal attacks alone can cripple the health of high leveled characters, even against Metal characters. His Black Lightning spell can severely punish a party that is too weak, and he is exceptionally deadly when he is paired with Nasatya. Unless the player hopes to unlock his personal story, however, there is no punishment for losing the battles against him. The only battle exempt from this pass is his final showdown with Chihiro's party in Chapter 5. Although weakening his health is mandatory, he offers a chance to retry if the player accidentally loses. Since he joins late in the game, Asvin might be behind the main ally party. Once his abilities are leveled up, however, he can be one of the most self-sufficient members of the party. He keeps his decimating Black Lightning spell, which has the potential to dominate over most foes in the game. When the ability is maximized, the player can order Asvin to "Fight his hardest" to make him cast it repeatedly. Relying on the spell greatly diminishes the game's difficulty due to its minimal drawbacks, low cost, and high damage output. His stats are above average and ideal for fighting in long boss battles. Asvin can boost his vitality, defense, magic power, speed, and will power to Level 5 within the menu screen. Here are his optimized stats: :Attack - 90 :Defense - 88 :Magic - 84 :Speed - 81 Special Abilities The following lists other abilities Asvin can learn by using the Five Elements the party gathers. Magic Here are the spells Asvin can cast in the game. *'Shippuu Jin' (疾風陣) - Moderate Wood magic. *'Koufu Jinrai' (吼風迅雷) - Stronger Wood magic. Requires Chihiro to be in the party. *'Eijin Shourai' (影刃招雷) - Stronger Wood magic. Build four star bonds with Chihiro. *'Seiryuu Shoukan' (青龍召喚) - Summons Seiryu to hit all enemies. Usable after Chapter 5. Chihiro must have Kazahaya and Asvin in the party with two stars of affection. *'Shinen Zetsumu' (深淵絶夢) - Water magic which hits all enemies. Must have Chihiro, Hiiragi, and Tooya in the party. Chihiro must talk to Asvin in any story path he is recruited and must have two stars of affection with these characters to unlock it. Category:Haruka Characters